


With Friends Like You...

by RiversEnd



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Handcuffs, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversEnd/pseuds/RiversEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate interpretation of Hawke and Fenris' reconciliation in Act 3.  A what if...  Isabela is fed up with Hawke's and Fenris' denial and decides to take matters into her own hands.</p>
<p>Original prompt: Fenris and Hawke get handcuffed/chained together as a prank - and lose the key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Friends Like You...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



> Though Hawke and Fenris are borrowed from Bioware, Kathea Hawke is borrowed from reellifejaneway's play through. She answered my plea for artwork for my next chapter of _Fate's Burden_. The prompt is hers, the fic is mine. I only hope that I am even close to what she imagined as her Hawke. Though I have deviated a little from the initial idea... I hope you all enjoy!

"I'm not helping with this, Riviani."

"Spoil sport."

"Nope. I like my heart right where it is. In my chest."

"Well it's their fault for passing out drunk. How can I help myself? I'm tired of watching them circle around each other like hurt, love-sick puppies. If they won't take any action, then I will."

"You brought that 'special' Antivan brandy on purpose, didn't you?"

"Maybe..."

"With friends like you..."

"I know! That's me! I'm a giver!"

"You do realize that Fenris is going to flip shit when he wakes up. This may not be the best of ideas."

"Oh don't ruin my fun. It'll be fine."

"Your funeral, Riviani. I'm washing my hands of this."

"Yes, well, I'm a big girl. Even if she isn't. Besides, they'll thank me for this."

"Uh-huh..."

*****

As Kathea Hawke slowly drifted back into consciousness, there were several things she noticed all at once. One, her head hurt like the collective whole of all the darkspawn in Thedas were pounding at the inside of her skull with a vengeance. Second, she was in bed. She didn't remember going to bed last night. Third, she was missing her shirt. She didn't remember taking her shirt off. Fourth, she was not alone. She was, in point of fact, draped across, and snuggled tight up against, a toned, and very naked expanse of chest. And fifth, she could hear the gentle thrum of lyrium singing to her from the body laying next to her. She couldn't remember the last time Fenris had spoken to her.

_Fenris!_ Her eyes shot open, making the dancing darkspawn pick up their pace. To her surprise she found herself laying half of her side, half draped across Fenris' well sculpted chest. Her head was resting against his collarbone, her leg thrown over his. Oddly, his arm was wrapped around her waist, his hand resting against the small of her back. His other arm, the one that was under her head, was bent at a slightly odd angle. Her left arm, the one she didn't have wrapped around the still unconscious elf, was bent above her head, seemingly caught on something. She tried desperately to take stock of her situation. 

_What in the Void happened last night?_ All she could remember was that Wicked Grace had been moved to her house. She couldn't remember exactly why, but Isabela had somehow managed to convince her it was a good idea. Something about variety. The pirate had even showed up with a bottle of some rare Antivan brandy that she had managed to swindle some poor sod out of. After that, the night began to grow increasingly fuzzy.

So how in the Maker's name did she end up in her bed, half naked, she was still wearing her trousers and breast band thankfully, with Fenris?

And why did her left arm feel so uncomfortable? 

Sighing, she settled closer to the still unconscious elf, realizing that she couldn't bring herself to care. _Damn Isabela and her stupid Antivan brandy. She probably planned this..._ Kathea's thoughts drifted to a halt as she felt Fenris shift beneath her. The elf was waking up.

Steeling herself for a fight, she took a deep breath, inhaling the scent beneath her that was uniquely Fenris. Maker knew if she would ever get a chance like this again. She chuckled a little at that. _No,_ she thought wryly, _he's likely to put his fist through my chest and ask questions later._ She wondered if Isabela had even thought about that. Fenris was cranky at best when he woke up. But to wake up hungover, in a bed that was not his, and shackled... She was in honest fear for her life. 

Yet she found herself oddly too hungover to care. As long as it stopped the hoard from dancing through her skull, she couldn't bring herself to begin caring. Surely, though, there could be a worse way to go than in the arms of a handsome elf. 

" _Fasta vass_ ," Fenris growled as he slowly opened his eyes, still not realizing his situation. "Damn that woman and her liquor."

"Please remember that thought in the next few moments," Kathea said in a whisper, trying desperately to not aggravate the situation any more than possible. "Hold tight to it. Very tight. And remember, for the love of all that's holy, that this is not, in any way, my fault."

"What in the Void are you doing in my bed, woman?" Fenris groaned. 

"It's not your bed," she answered tentatively. "It's mine." She felt him tense beside her. "And I think Isabela may have shackled us to the headboard." She winced as Fenris, bolted upright, attempting to sit up as best he could while chained to the bed. 

"What?!" He roared, only to regret it the moment he shouted. His head was killing him.

Kathea’s head fell mercilessly to the bed, it's throbbing increasing exponentially as he shouted. She brought her free arm around her head, covering as much of it as she could, desperately trying to will the pain away and telling herself that she shouldn't fear the elf in her bed. 

The movement startled Fenris, bringing his rage to a quick end, her fear as palpable as his own dreadful hangover. With an exasperated sigh, he cradled his face in his free hand. His head was pounding, throbbing to the malicious beat of a far off drum. As he sat there, trying to collect himself, to calm himself down, he realized his head wasn't the only thing that was throbbing. 

Surrounded as he was by the smell of her, he couldn't help himself. He had denied himself for too long, cursing every lonely night of the past three years. Now he found himself in her bed once more, the very bed he had taken her in. The entire room was permeated with her scent, from the sheets they had slept in, to the hint of her favorite incense lingering in the air, to his very skin where she had lain draped across him all night. And he had been too drunk to notice or enjoy her presence and warmth. 

He had regretted leaving her in the way he did all those years ago, regretted it from the moment he opened his mouth to make his cowardly excuses. It wasn’t long after that he came to the decision he couldn't continue on with out her. After three years, not only had he grown weary of his self imposed lonely exile, but he had grown beyond frustrated with the abomination's constant vying for her affection, though Hawke so far had given not even a hint of returning said affection. It was when he had first gotten jealous that Fenris finally began to come around to just how much of a mistake he had made. But he could never figure out how to approach her, his pride still getting in the way of his begging for forgiveness. 

Maybe, just maybe, this was a second chance. Maybe, instead of cursing the damned pirate he should be thanking her for the opportunity. 

"I'm sorry," he said gently. He chuckled as he watched Kathea glance at him from underneath her arm, suspicion in her golden eyes. "There is no need to hide," he continued, reaching out his free hand to pull her arm away from her face.

"But...?" 

"You're certain it was Isabela that did this?" he asked.

"Well I sure as the Void didn't. And who, out of all our crazy friends, do we know that would even think of something like this?" she replied, gesturing frantically towards the leather cuffs that secured them both to the headboard. 

"I'm sure the dwarf helped." Fenris grumbled. 

"Yes... Well before you start planning their inevitable demise, how do you purpose we get out of these things? I couldn't pick the lock one handed even if I had my tools. Do you think, maybe..." Her voice drifted off as she noticed a small basket on the nightstand behind Fenris. "Huh. Let's see what's in here," she commented as she reached across the elf to pull the basket over, completely oblivious to the fact that she needed to all but climb over the elf to reach it. 

Fenris groaned softly as her breasts brushed across him, the sound turning into a soft grunt as she lost her balance and tumbled across his lap. 

"Sorry," she mumbled as she righted herself and finally reached her objective. She deposited the basket in Fenris' lap as she fumbled with sitting up next to him. 

"It looks like they at least left us some consideration," Fenris said. "Here, this should make you feel better." He handed her a small vial full of crimson liquid. Looking through the contents of the basket, he could see that they had been left several other potions beside the two healing ones to cure their hangover, all glowing a dull yellow in color, as well as a note. He opened it to find Isabela's familiar scrawl and immediately passed over to Kathea who was beginning to look remarkably better now that her raging headache was subsiding. "I could never read her atrocious handwriting," he said as a way of excuse.

Kathea knowingly took the note without comment. Though Fenris had been coming along rather well in his reading lessons, she also had to admit that Isabela's handwriting was abysmal. While Fenris fumbled with the cork on his own healing potion, she began reading the note aloud, blushing furiously with every word read.

 

_Kittens,_

_Everyone else can see that you two are completely besotted with each other. It's quite disgusting, in fact, to watch the two of you make puppy eyes at each other behind each other's back, so it's time you came to your senses. Or at least came. It is absolutely painful to watch the two of you dance around like this._

_Since the likelihood of the two of you actually doing something more proactive than brooding over each other, I have taken it upon myself to fix your problem. You'll thank me later. If you wish to obtain the key to release you from your situation, I suggest you two release the tension that has been building over the past few years. If I come back tonight and find that you haven't solved this between the sheets, I swear to the Maker that I will join you in that ridiculous bed and fuck the both of you senseless, and only once I'm satisfied will I consider unlocking those cuffs._

_So do us all a favor, and get busy. I've left you a few presents to help things along. Don't worry, I got you the good stuff._

_Make me proud!_

_Love from your favorite pirate!_

 

Kathea frowned in annoyance, refusing to look up from the letter for fear of facing Fenris' rejection again. She felt silly that, while reading Isabela's ridiculous letter, she had felt a brief moment of hope. But deep down she knew that nothing would happen. Ordering Fenris to do anything was the best possible way to make it not happen. Maker knows the elf wouldn't do anything unless he absolutely wanted to. No amount of convincing or manipulating could make him move once he had made his mind up about something. And three years ago he had made his mind perfectly clear about where the two of them stood. 

He didn't want her, much like no one else did. She had long since given up on the idea of anyone finding her even remotely attractive. Her hair was far too red. She was far too pale. And, though it may distract people, the tattoo over her right eye didn't quite cover the scar she had tried to hide amongst the blue ink. 

So lost was she in her grief and disappointment, that she failed to notice as Fenris' weight shifted next to her. Nor did she realize that he had leaned in, gently pressing her back against the headboard until his lips claimed hers as they had that one night so long ago. 

She gasped in surprise and Fenris seized the opportunity to claim more than just her lips, his tongue gently sliding forward, playfully dancing, tangling with hers, tasting her. 

"Fenris?"

"Shh," he whispered, his fingers ghosting across her cheek, wiping at the tears she hadn't realized she was crying. “It’s okay,” he continued gently, resting his forehead against hers. 

“But… you…” she hesitated.

“I have been such a fool,” Fenris reassured her. “For three years, I have been a bloody, Maker be damned, fool.” He pulled back, catching her eyes, staring into their teary, golden depths. 

“I never understood…”

Fenris sighed, sitting up. “I am so sorry. I said it was too much. And in a way it was. But in truth, I was a coward. I felt overwhelmed by everything. By those damned memories which will probably never return. By my feelings for you. I couldn’t believe that you would want someone like me, an escaped slave with nothing to offer. I reacted badly. I should have never left you that night.” 

Kathea chuckled at that. “We really are a pair, aren’t we?” 

Fenris raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Never mind,” she whispered, a sultry glint in her eye. She reached out her hand, carding her fingers through his hair, tucking an errant strand behind his ear. Her fingers lingered along its outer edge, caressing it. Fenris moaned low in his throat, leaning in to her hand.

“Shall we see what Isabela has left us?” she asked.

“I’d rather not have to wait a moment longer than I already have,” he replied. 

In one swift motion, he shifted his weight, leaning in towards her as he covered her with his body. Hungrily he claimed her mouth, his free hand sinking into her fiery hair at the nape of her neck. He was through denying himself. And if the tears in her eyes had been any indication of the pain he had caused her, he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her. That is if she would have him. 

Together they shifted, moving down the headboard until they both lay flush against the mattress. Kathea reached up, her hand tangling in Fenris’ hair again. She reached down, attempting to pull at his leggings in order to free him from their confines, failing miserably with her one hand. Unthinking, she attempted to reach down with her other hand, only to be stopped by Isabela’s cuff. 

“Damnit!” she cursed. 

Fenris smirked, laughing against her neck where he was nuzzling the sensitive spot just beneath her ear. She shivered at the feel of his breath on her. 

“It’s not funny!” she whined. 

“But it is, my love. It is,” Fenris replied cryptically.

“Uh… no,” Kathea replied. “You’re pretty much in the same boat.” 

“Let’s see if we can fix that.”

“And just how do you intend to do that?”

At the accusation in her tone, Fenris laughed again and sat up. She felt bereft at his leaving her side and pouted.

“Like this,” he replied. Focusing on his hand, he lit his brands, phasing his wrist through the cuff with little effort. 

“No fair!” 

“Yes,” Fenris whispered against her ear. “But I think I rather like this. Besides, Isabela did suggest that we take complete advantage of the situation.” He ran his tongue over the edge of her ear, causing her to tremble. “And I intend to do just that.”

“What... do you mean?” she panted.

“First,” he said as he sat up again, “we need to get rid of this.” He picked up the basket full of potions and set it back on the nightstand. “Don’t want to knock over Isabela’s thoughtful gift and spoil it.”

“First?”

“Mmmm,” he replied with a slight nod, the sound going straight to her belly, her insides clenching in desire. 

“That implies a second.”

“Yes, it does.” 

“And what would that be?”

“This,” Fenris answered as he stood up and began to remove his leggings, releasing his hardened member from its confines to stand proudly for her to see. 

“Is there a third?” she asked breathlessly.

“There is.” Slowly, he crawled back on to the bed to claim her mouth again. 

Distracted as she was by the sight of him, she failed to notice as Fenris removed the tie to the curtain closest to the nightstand as he climbed back into the bed. Instead, she parted her lips, offering no resistance. She was just as hungry for this as Fenris was, and she moaned, relishing the feel of his hands as they dove into her hair, holding her still as he devoured her. They kissed forever, but she didn’t care. As much as she wanted more, just the feel of him against her, holding her, sharing her bed again, was more than she had hoped for. 

His hands wandered as he kissed her, caressing her shoulders, her sides, her waist. She bowed up into him, arching her back to try for better contact with him as he hovered over her. He ran his hand back up her side, just barely caressing her breast as he did, his fingers ghosting up her arm as he pulled her free hand over her head, stretching her against him in glorious tension. 

Moaning in pleasure, she arched against him, trying to create some sense of friction. “Touch me,” she pleaded. “Please.”

“As you wish, my love,” he whispered in her ear again as his hands traveled down her arms, sliding gently across her ribs and around her back to release her breast band, freeing her chest from its confines. He shifted again, lowering himself, kissing down her throat, across her collarbone and down to nuzzle at her breasts, only to chuckle at Kathea’s surprise to find her other wrist bound with the tie to her bed curtain to the same chain that held the cuff around her other hand.

“What the…?” she gasped. 

“Fourth,” Fenris answered from where his face was buried between her breasts, sucking gently just inside her cleavage. 

“Please,” she begged, tugging her wrists against their restraints.

“No,” was Fenris’ amused reply. “I have already admitted to being a fool, and I intend to make up for it.”

“You don’t have to,” she shook her head.

“Oh but I do. I plan on worshiping every inch of you. Making you writhe in pleasure so great you’ll come screaming from my touch alone before I even enter you.”

She shuddered at the thought, trembling in anxious anticipation as her lower region clenching deliciously around the thought.

“I can’t have you getting in the way of that, now can I?”

Kathea could only shake her head at the idea, all coherent thought flying at the sound of such things dripping from his sinful voice. 

“When I do finally take you, you'll be so sensitive, so blind with sensation you’ll feel every inch of me, crave nothing but me.”

She whimpered. 

“Yes,” he purred against her, lapping at one of her nipples. “You’re already beginning to feel it.” She cried out as he tugged, catching her nipple between his teeth. “After all that, when you’re completely spent, then I’ll give you Isabela’s gift, and we’ll start all over. We’ll go again, and again until your voice is raw from screaming my name and you can’t walk straight or sit down for the next week without thinking of how much you want, crave my touch on your skin, my voice in your ear, my cock inside you, buried so deep you can’t feel anything else.”

“Fenris…”

“I will never leave you again,” he whispered. “Never. I am, and will always be, yours.”

*****

Isabela found them later that evening, completely spent and sound asleep, Hawke’s hands still bound and Fenris curled around her possessively. When even Fenris didn’t wake up at her entering the room, coupled with the heavy scent of sex and several empty potion bottles littering the floor, she knew exactly how hard they had played. The thought of them enjoying themselves, as well as Fenris binding Hawke to the bed himself, eclipsed her mild annoyance that he had somehow managed to escape the cuff. 

Smiling, she left the key to the cuffs on the nightstand next to the now empty basket. She would have to tell Varric the outcome and make sure to collect on their bet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in any of her artwork, here is a link to reellifejaneway's deviantART page.  
> http://reellifejaneway2.deviantart.com/journal/ReelLifeJaneway2-s-Commission-Journal-486095456


End file.
